


Welcome Home

by IrelandinIrish



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Gen, M/M, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandinIrish/pseuds/IrelandinIrish
Summary: So Emmerdale's been bugging me a lot recently with all the Rebecca stuff, and I was especially disappointed that Robert has shown little support to his little sister after everything that's happened between her and Adam, so I wrote this because we all love protective Robert Sugden...





	Welcome Home

As he slammed the car door shut, Robert rested his hand on the cool metal - his eyes glancing round the familiar village as he soaked in the feeling of home.   
  
"Oi, dopey...you gonna help me with these bags or are you just gonna stand there looking lost?"   
  
The blonde looked up, snapped out of his daze by Aaron who was watching him in amusement before lifting the boot and rummaging inside.   
  
There was a clink of bottles. Of course the duty free, mostly Chas' which she'd asked them to take back when they went so she could bring more when she eventually came home with Liv.   
  
"At least take these" Aaron grunted, thrusting the carrier of alcohol to his husband "Honestly, you wouldn’t think me Mum owns a pub" he rolled his eyes and hauled their bags out.   
  
"I'll head in then, take stuff through to the back and put the kettle on?" Robert offered, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his jeans as he caught sight of Rebecca's car driving past.   
  
Aaron waved him off as he struggled to shut the boot whilst holding their luggage, and Robert took that as a yes - hastily slipping into the pub via the back door.

* * *

"What d'you reckon then? About Sandra...."   
  
The two men were sat on the sofa, having abandoned the idea of a brew in favour of two cold cans of beer from the fridge.   
  
Aaron shrugged, taking a sip of his drink "I don't know, Liv's adamant that she'll wake up but...we were there for weeks and there was no change."   
  
Robert tilted his head thoughtfully "I just feel sorry for the kid, stuck in a hospital in Mauritius day in and day out. At least we managed to drag her away during the day most of the time while we were there."   
  
Aaron nodded, looking up as the back room door swung open and Victoria wandered in, pulling off her hat and freezing at the sight of the men on the sofa staring at her.   
  
"Err, what are you's doing here?" she demanded, though a smile broke out on her face.   
  
"Oh well hello to you too dearest sister" Robert drawled, pushing himself to his feet as she pulled him into a hug.   
  
"How was it? How's Sandra? Ooh and Liv? Is she alright? The poor thing must be fed up of that bleedin' hospital by now!" the woman flustered, screwing her cap up and dropping it onto the table as she swept a hand through her hair.   
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow at her "Easy Vic, Sandra's still in her coma but Liv's doing alright with it...I think"   
  
"She's tough" Robert confirmed, nodding to his husband who smiled softly.   
  
Victoria sighed "Well that's some good news at least" she nodded, heading over to the sink to fill a glass with water.   
  
Aaron got to his feet and stood beside Robert "What about things here? Where's Adam? Still at work?"   
  
Victoria jolted and dropped the glass in the sink, it broke with a bit slicing her finger.   
  
"Oh for goodness sake!" she cried, bringing it to her mouth as the other two rushed forward.   
  
"Hey, easy!" Robert instructed, pulling her to a chair and sitting her down. He took her hand in his and examined the finger, checking there was no glass inside while Aaron cleared up the remenants from the sink.   
  
"Sorry" the woman apologised wearily, using her free hand to squeeze the bridge of her nose.   
  
"Are you alright?" Aaron asked in concern, drying his hands on a dishcloth as he leant against the counter "Is it Adam?"   
  
Victoria bowed her head and pulled her hand away from her brother, getting to her feet and beginning to pace the living room.   
  
"We can't have kids" she admitted quietly, willing herself not to cry.   
  
"You're joking" Robert breathed "Vic I'm so sorry, are you-"   
  
"-not me" she sniffed "It's him, he's got some rare condition...no sperm or something."   
  
Aaron was shaking his head in disbelief "I'm so sorry Vic, I should go find him, have a word..." he trailed off looking at the door and Robert nodded.   
  
The blonde got up to comfort his sister but she pushed him away, silent tears sliding down her face.   
  
"If you want him then I suggest looking at Vanessa's" she spat, clenching her fists.   
  
Aaron and Robert shared a glance before the latter turned back to the woman "What?"   
  
"We argued, he didn't want to adopt and maybe I was too quick to mention it but...He went to Vanessa and kissed her."   
  
Robert's eyes darkened and his jaw set, something Aaron noticed instantly.   
  
"Well he's an idiot" the man told her gently "But I should still talk to him, maybe convince him to look at adoption again?" he offered.   
  
Victoria shook her head, wiping her eyes on her sleeve as she reached for her cap and pulled it back onto her head.   
  
"Don't bother" she told the men sadly "We've split up, for good."   
  
With that she left the room in silence.

* * *

As soon as the door shut behind her, Robert was reaching for his jacket with a face like thunder.

Aaron gently rested his palms on the blonde's chest.

"C'mon Rob, it's their business" he soothed.

"Did you see the state of her Aaron? What he's done to my sister?" Robert demanded, though he made no attempt to push his husband away.

"I know" Aaron murmured "But think how Adam must be feeling, he can't have kids"

Robert shook his head and took a step back "No, he can't have kids right now, but there are things that he could have looked into to help. Instead he went to the first bird that would have him and he cheated on my sister."

"It was just a kiss" Aaron hastily defended his mate "I mean neither of us can really talk when it comes to drunken mistakes right?"

Robert visibly bristled before raising an eyebrow "What about Liv?" he hummed.

Aaron frowned "What about her?"

"If her husband ever ran off and snogged someone else would you let them get away with it?"

The younger man bowed his head "You know I wouldn't" he muttered.

"Right then" Robert sighed.

When Aaron looked up the blonde was already leaving out the back door.

* * *

Adam groaned at the sound of someone hammering on the door. He rolled off the sofa, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stumbled through a wasteland of takeaway wrappers and empty beer cans.

After being thrown out by Victoria, the man had moved back in with his Mum up at the farm and luckily for him she had gone over to Scotland to visit some family by means of escape during what would have been the time approaching Holly's birthday.

As soon as Adam had unbolted the door, it was thrown open by Robert who strode in and wrinkled his nose at the surroundings.

"You're back" the severely hungover one of the two stated dumbly, kicking some cans under the kitchen table.

"And you're an idiot" Robert bit back, breezing past the younger man as he led the way through to the living room.

Adam cleared the sofa of rubbish with a sweep of his arm, but his brother-in-law opted to stand in the corner, on the one visible patch of carpet.

"She told you then?"

"Of course she told me. I'm her big brother, you know, the one that's meant to protect her from scum like you!"

Robert shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket and breathed out a sigh.

"I'm not scum" Adam said quietly "I'm hurting just as much as she is"

"Then why the hell did you abandon her, drink yourself stupid and get off with Vanessa?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?"

Adam fell back onto the sofa and buried his head in his hands, while Robert stood staring at him, waiting.

"I can't have kids Rob...d'you have any idea what that's like?" the man rasped, evidently trying to hold back the emotion from his voice.

Robert sighed "Look, I'm sorry, really I am mate but...You cheated on my little sister, when you needed each other most."

"I didn't want to disappoint her"

"And the answer to that was sticking your tongue down Vanessa's throat...Again?"

Adam glared up at the blonde who simply shrugged as if daring him to deny this was a repeat offense.

After a long and awkward pause, Adam rose to his feet "Just leave Robert" he said tiredly.

Robert folded his arms, inwardly cringing as the vapours of alcohol wafted across the room.

"What do you want from me?" Adam hissed "Vic doesn't want to know!"

"I don't care. You try anyway, and you keep trying until she forgives you."

"She doesn't want to forgive me."

"Because all you've done is drink and make a prat of yourself!"

With that Adam lunged forward in his half drunk/half hungover stupor and grabbed the front of Robert's shirt.

It was at that moment that Aaron appeared in the doorway with Victoria - who was still in her work clothes.

"Bloody hell Adam!" Aaron cried, grabbing his friend and pulling him away while Robert smoothed his clothes with an amused smirk.

Victoria stood between the men, her shoulders sagging as if she were tired of it all.

"You shouldn't have come here Robert" she told her brother "You had no right to get involved."

"He was just looking out for you" Adam mumbled, dragging a hand through his ruffled hair as Aaron slowly released his grip on the man.

Victoria rounded on her ex "Don't you start" she warned "What were you gonna do? Beat him up?"

"I wouldn't do that" Adam defended "I just don't know what to do anymore Vic. I love ya."

The woman closed her eyes "Well maybe Vanessa's free for a quick game of tonsil tennis" she breathed out.

Robert chuckled at his sister's witty comeback, but subsided into silence as the other three glared at him.

Aaron strode over to his husband and took him by the elbow "We're going home" he instructed "Leave them to it."

"Err you are kidding me? I'm not letting him get back in her head again."

Adam narrowed his eyes "You literally just told me to keep trying with her, and now I'm the devil incarnate."

"Accurate" Victoria muttered, turning to her brother "But Aaron's right you should leave...please?"

Robert opened his mouth to argue but his husband was already dragging him from the room.

"If you upset her anymore then I'm coming right back" he warned, before being removed from the house by an exasperated Aaron.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go, a snippet of protective Robert as opposed to the laidback and uncaring repsonse we got onscreen. Hope it was okay!


End file.
